


F*ck

by CTippy



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Funny, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A funny tribute to Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an overused song, but I think it actually suits him in a weird way. LOL This is nothing much, but I hope you'll like it! :)

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/190276558662) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zn4xJovk8w) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
